


Mortals

by Jemzamia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's latest victim is a bit different from the others, and not just because he's keen to be bitten.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortals

Mortals’ naivety and misplaced trust in good looking strangers always amused Spike. He found it hard to mask the devilish grin it caused when he led them into the alley, hand in hand, the unsuspecting person following like a sheep to the slaughter. This one had been no exception; male, slim build and quite handsome. Spike had been tempted from the moment he had laid eyes on him, knowing that he would want to do more than simply dine on this man.

They stopped at the darkest part of the alley, not far from the bricked-up dead end. It always surprised Spike that alarm bells failed to go off in his victims' heads at this point. Surely they must be aware of the fact that they were now trapped, backed up against a wall with only one route of escape? Spike abandoned his thoughts and ceased kissing the man, pulling away to look at his face, only to find the man smiling slyly.

"What are you smirking at?"   
The man simply chuckled, low in his throat before craning his neck forward to whisper in Spike's ear:  
"I know what you are, Spike."  
The vampire looked surprised for a moment; something that the man only delighted in. Spike quickly shook it off and leaned over him, tightening his grip on then man's shoulders.  
"Well then you were a very foolish boy to follow the big bad monster down the deep, dark alley. Didn't your mother teach you anything about dark, handsome strangers when you were little?"  
"I never listened to my mother," he replied, "And I knew full well what I was doing. I wanted to follow you."  
"Oh, you're not one of those tragic 'please turn into a vampire' charity cases are you? Because if you are then I won't even eat you. You lot taste horrible!"  
"No, no, far from it. I'm not like most mortals."  
"How so, erm..?"  
"Adam."  
"Right. Adam. What makes you so special then?"  
"Carry on what you were doing and you'll find out."

Adam could see Spike toying with the idea in his head, before he sprung forward attacking at his lips once again. Hands roaming everywhere, unfastening breeches, pressing each other closer together and further into the wall. Their moans echoed down the alley but went unheard. They were getting close, the thumping sound of Adam's heart taking over Spike's mind. He plunged his teeth hard into Adam's neck, directly on the jugular, making Adam groan and then laugh happily. The blood was the richest Spike had ever tasted, full of flavour and life, spiced with adrenaline. He carried on feeding until his hunger was completely sated, tearing himself off Adam's neck with a satisfied twist. 

As Spike licked his lips, savouring the taste, Adam moaned and stood up, much to Spike's surprise. The wound on his neck had almost completely gone, the remaining blood staining freshly healed skin.  
"Yeah, that is a bit different to that other lot."


End file.
